terraroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
The Om
The Om are a hivemind nation of Jiaggaus, who live in vast colonies. They are descended from Tardigrades, and are one of the first sapient races to evolve. However their small sizes has limited their tool use, until recently. Their first and perhaps closest allies were the Watu. =History= From Humble Beginnings In the beginning, the Om was just an unorganized swarm of Tardigrades that feed on Algae, Seaweed, and Rotifers. Over time pressure forced them to better structure themselves, and develop castes. To hide from predators, these Tardigrades began making burrows at the bases of Hydra, so the Hydra would attack any foes. Slowly the burrows developed into complex hives, and the castes became separate species; the Swah, Scouts, and Diggers. But the greatest early advancement occured when the Om saw some Lamprey using their feelers to communicate. Before then the Om had only used simple chemical messages to transmite information. With the discovery of a gesture language, the Om could finally become a highly developed group. Formation of the Jiaggaus Alliance The Om soon discovered a race known as the Watu, who in their minds were giants. Somehow the two managed to communicate, and decided to work together. The Watu helped the Om get extra food, and the Om built burrows and large structures for the Watu. The two allies also lived in close quarters after the eruption, where they hid in the trench and fed mostly on Pyralgae. To help get emergency food, Mudskippers were stored in caves with grass inside. This would give a food source in times of famine. After a time the Om met and allied a group of insects, and the Grench. It was then that two things happened. The first is that the Om advanced a rat like creature domesticated by the Watu, and the second is the Om found an island surrounded by a storm. After joining some fish-birds to the hive, the Om dug a tunnel for their allies to follow. There the five nations met the Being, and the heroes of Earth. With this first act of unity, the Jiaggaus Alliance was formed. War Gradually the Om and their allies discovered two hostile tribes, one descended from rats, the other from mudskippers. A series of wars fought between the alliance and the two, with heavy losses on both sides. As this happened the Grench began building a fleet of ships, which was able to crush the enemies. The survivors were taken by the Grench, to be taught the error of their ways. During the war with the hostile tribes, the Om began to build sky colonies. Using these floating cities, Swah were able to map out the sky, and the planet below. With superior maps built, the Grench's fleets now could sail across the world more effectively. As this happened the Om discovered an island filled with moving plants. The Watu, Om and Grench were impressed by these unique lifeforms, but the Uguun feared them. The latter began to kill off the Florazoa, causing every Florazoa to drive the Grench and Watu off the island. Skrimishes between the Grench and the Florazoa soon became all to common. As the fighting escalated, the Om and the Algemis, a group of friendly simian like Florazoa, discovered that the plants were being controlled chemically. The Om, the Grench, and Rockarm returned to the island, where they discovered and killed the Qualgae. With most of the Florazoa either friendly or unorganized, peace could return. Reaching towards the stars As time went on, the Grench and the Watu continued to advance. Both of them now could explore the other's realms, and both had discovered electricity and batteries. The Grench had begun to build blimps to travel the world in, and subs to explore the deep, while the Watu were making tanks to explore the surface. Both them and the Uguun were leaving the Om in the dust, for the small creatures lacked the size to forge. Realizing this, the Watu taught the Om how to make Abbus, an organic alloy with metallic features. The Om immediately began making tons of the stuff, and using it as support beams and for Famiscis armor. The Om also began using the substance for defenses on the sky colonies. Because of the small size of Swah, they were selected to pilot the Waom I probe, which was launched via cannon. From the upper atmosphere they studied the solar system, while using space grown algae as food. Later the first Piom satellie was launched, containing Swah, Scouts, Diggers, Rotifers and Algae. This first long lasting space colony soon began to study the five moons and the distant stars of Pijidraw. As the Piom I received upgrades, the Waom I crashed, killing the crew. Later more satellites were launched, and hives were placed on Jiaggaus's moons. =Features= Culture The culture of the Om is structured on Order and unity, with no regard for the individual. The Om are divided into three castes, the Swah, the Scouts, and the Diggers. Swah are the guards and warriors, and also are used to hunt and forage. Scouts often are used to explore new regions in the water, and to send messages to far away colonies. Diggers are blind, and are used to build new tunnels. The Om have a large language, made entirely of gestures. It is from one gesture, a swishing movement made with claws, is the word Swah derived. They also have a great deal of tools, from bone spears, to support beams. They also use Famiscis, a bird like fish, as mounts. The Famiscis are treated better than the Om, as unlike the Om they don't number in the millions. The Om also have developed colonies in trenches, the ocean, the land, and even on floating plants. The trench colony is the most important, as the Om fled here during the great eruption. The Om do not have many gods, and do not disregard the beliefs of others. Their only god is Om-Swah, a Unimind made of all the dead Om. Om-Swah is said to have powers over electricity, and can see anything its bodies can. Om-Swah also has powers over light, as it supplies the Trench with its glow. It is believed to live in the same afterlife as the dead Watu. The Om are also worshiped by the Cephalgae, which disturbs them. Recently, thanks to the Watu, the Om have begun to use Abbus, a metal like material made from organic parts. This has finally allowed the Om to enter a metallic age, and more Abbus is made each day. The substance is mostly used for Famiscis armor, and support beams. Thanks to the Grench and Watu, the Om became the first race to leave their homeworld. They currently have two satellites in orbit around Jiaggaus, both of which have recently been upgraded. Biology The Om have many unique abilities, such as their power of entering the Tun state. In this mode they shrivel up their limbs, and slow their life processes to near zero. In this state they are immune to huge amounts of radiation, with only their ancestor the Tardigrade being more resistant. They ask can withstand great heat levels, from 150 degrees celcius to negative 270 degrees celcius. They cn survive in space with no protection for ten days, and still be fertile. All castes of the Om lack genders, and instead each member lays eggs on their own. They can chose to link up to share genetic information, but that isn't needed. The members of the Om do not have many senses, though they have eye sight. Although they can only see in black and white, the Om also can smell and feel. The Om in fact use chemicals to relay some communication, much like the Florazoa of Jiaggaus. All members of the Om also lack a mouth, instead having a mouth hole. Each caste of the Om has different features. The Swah have only six limbs, and have far sharper claws. Their claws can rip through bone, and they are slightly larger than most members. They can walk and survive for longer periods without water, allowing them to colonize more regions than any other caste. The Diggers are blind, and have the sole role of digging new hives. They can only communicate through chemicals, and possess all eight limbs of their ancestor. The Scouts have adapted for swimming, and are softer than their kin. They have more specialized hands, which are useful in holding objects. Most of their limbs have been reduced to flippers. Swah.PNG|A Swah Om Banner.jpg|A Banner featuring the Om Swah 3d.png|A Swah as a Spore creature Famiscis.png|The Mounts of the Swah Piom I.png|The first long term satellite, manned by all kinds of castes of the Om Waom I.PNG|The first spaceship, manned by Swah Om-Swah.PNG|Om-Swah, the God of dead Om Om(Worker).png|A Digger Om(Prince).png|A Scout Seerass Hive.png|A small Seerass Colony of the Om Category:Neo-Terra Category:Jiaggaus Category:Tardigrade Category:Castes Category:Om Category:Jiaggaus Alliance Category:Firds Category:Aquatic Category:Sapient Category:Tribes Category:Nature